


dial-a-dick

by sinisterkids (400lux)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/400lux/pseuds/sinisterkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Find local gay, bi and curious guys for dating or friends near you.</i> Well, looks promising enough.</p><p>tinder!au. (<a href="http://sinisterkids.livejournal.com/15009.html/">lj mirror</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dial-a-dick

Frankly, Minseok likes being single. He’s sexy and free. He can host Pathetic Singles Parties and marathon Law & Order with his cat. He’s content. Why would he need a guy in his life? Love is totally overrated.

“Minseok, listen to me,” Lu Han says, grabbing Minseok’s face with both hands. Minseok glares at him, knowing he’s two seconds away from getting distracted and playing with Minseok’s cheeks. “What harm could a simple hook-up do?”

“First,” Minseok starts, voice coming out muffled, “Statistically speaking, 45% of these people, if they’re even _people_ , probably have a foot fetish. I don’t like to kink-shame, but I’m also not into feet. And second, I’ll probably be murdered. How would you like that? Finding chopped-up pieces of my body scattered across my bed in some Satanic ritual.”

Lu Han laughs, “Don’t be so pessimistic.” He lets go of Minseok’s face, grabbing his phone instead, “Let’s make you a profile. Then, you can just sit back and watch the propositions come in by the dozens.”

Minseok sighs in resignation, allowing Lu Han to fiddle with his phone as he plods over to the kitchen to make dinner for them, his cat, Odette curling around his leg as he fervently chops his onions.

 

-

 

“Ugh, so he calls me up and he’s like ‘I still love you’,” Minseok says into the phone, scrutinising the cuticles on his left hand, “And I’m like ‘ _babe_ , this is exhausting, you know, like, we’re never getting back together. Like, ever.’”

Minseok is perched on the kitchen island, swinging his legs. He leans his arm back on the countertop as Yixing makes a pitying sound, “That bastard. It’s been _months_.”

“I know right,” Minseok agrees, “And _he_ broke up with _me_.”

“And what happened next?” Yixing whispers.

“ _He left the country_.”

Yixing giggles, “You should write a song about it.”

Lu Han enters the room, drying his hair with a towel, “Minseok, aren’t you sick of slagging Yifan off already? It was mutual.”

Minseok quickly says goodbye to Yixing, hanging up. “I know,” He says simply, “It’s just fun.”

“You know what _would_ be fun?” Lu Han says, eyes twinkling, “Finding someone else.”

Minseok rolls his eyes good-naturedly. How many times does he have to tell Lu Han? He doesn’t need anyone right now. “I’m busy with work.”

Lu Han fixes Minseok a pointed look. “Think about it?” he skips away, snickering, and Minseok almost misses what he says next, “Not that you’ll have to think too hard very soon.”

 

-

 

Minseok’s enjoying an innocent night-in, curled up in bed with Odette. He flicks through Netflix and settles on _It’s A Wonderful Life_. Nothing like a good Christmas movie to lift his spirits, right? Not that he’s down, or anything. He couldn’t be happier. The single life is the best thing that could have happened to him.

He’s wiping away tears— _happy_ tears—with a tissue, when his phone begins to vibrate and beep manically, as if possessed by some Notifications spirit. He picks it up, contemplating _Lu Han spam_ or _fatal hacking_. There’s a tiny yellow icon in the window, and the name _Grindr_ next to it. He scrolls through, in horror. They are _all_ notifications from this app.

Minseok reads the most recent one— _ur fineeee, free some tyme? x_ —which is one of the more appropriate of the… 89, and counting, messages he’s received.

“LU HAN!” He yells out, throwing the covers off and storming into the living room where— “Do you not have a bedroom?” Minseok asks, slowly, calmly. Too calmly.

Lu Han’s head pops up over the couch, lips red and wet with saliva. “That I do.”

Joonmyun peeks over the couch too, “Hi Minseok… Hyung, are you alright?” He glances warily at Minseok’s clenched fists.

Minseok stomps over to the sofa, showing Lu Han his screen, which is still lighting up with incoming messages. “ _What_ ,” He spits out, “the hell is this?”

Lu Han sits up, smirking, like he’s not sitting on a dishevelled Joonmyun with a visible boner, “I told you I was making you a profile,” He drawls, “ _Trust me_. How do you think I met Joonmyun?” He strokes Joonmyun’s face, and Minseok fights down the bile coming up his throat.

“Best friendship over,” Minseok scoffs, stalking back to his bedroom.

“Love you too!”

It can’t be that bad, Minseok thinks as he opens up the app. He can just delete them, delete the entire thing. He takes the thought back as soon as he clicks his profile and sees: _first things first, i’m the realest._

It gets worse, if possible: _cute cheeks, like a steamed bun. dances like a stripper. will dance for u, if u kno what i mean ;)_

If Minseok couldn’t hear suspicious moaning coming from the living room, he would storm out again. Instead, he buries his face into his pillow, cursing Lu Han and his stupid face. And dick. Yes, dick. Lu Han will be _nothing_ after Minseok is done with him.

After a few minutes of angry huffing, curiosity finally gets the better of him and he decides to read some of the messages.

u a top or bottom?

nudez? xoxo

wanna cum on my beard?

FISTINGGGGGG

Hey, this one looks promising.

Hi! Just want to say you’re really good-looking, and you seem like a cool guy. I’d love to hang sometime!

Minseok clicks on the profile of Kim Jongdae.

**Kim Jongdae**  
6303 feet away  
5’8  
Single

I’m a student and part-time bar singer. I love tteokbokki and am studying to be a preschool teacher one day!   


He’s kinda cute—high cheekbones and a kitten grin. Before he can stop himself, really, truly think about the fact that this is a bad idea because S-T-U-D-E-N-T in glaring neon lights, Minseok’s sending off a reply to Jongdae, and two others.

  
**Do Kyungsoo**  
7245 feet away  
5’8  
Single

A forensics and music double major. I like to cook. I may or may not like sports animes.   


  
**Byun Baekhyun**  
7220 feet away  
5’8  
Single

hi guys!!!!! i’m byun baek. i’m in seoul but i’d like 2 be in ur pants (and maybe ur ♡)!!!!! (^___^)

Minseok had been hesitant about the last one, but Baekhyun’s kinda pretty. And Minseok feels strangely endeared by his use of emoticons.

There’s one person who keeps spamming him with messages like: _ur qt hyung!_ and _wherefore art thou?_ Minseok tries to ignore him, but finally resigns to clicking his profile. He won’t admit it to Lu Han but it’s kinda fun getting all this attention.

  
**Park Chanyeol**  
6523 feet away  
6’0  
Single

HEY! i like video gayming and all kinds of (music) instruments. i’m a hopeless romantic and i play in a band!!! if u want 2 be serenaded, i’m ur man.   


Minseok shakes his head, switching off his phone. Exhausted—potential booty-calling is hard work—he curls up into a ball and falls asleep.

 

-

 

Working as a TA is all sorts of horrible. First, there’s the mountains of papers to be marked, and second, there’s the students, who are great most of the time, except when they end up being people Minseok had arranged to go on a date with not two days before.

He places his phone face-up on the desk when he enters the classroom. It’s the start of the semester and he’s taking Algebra 3A. Absolutely thrilling.

Minseok is addressing the class when his phone buzzes on the table, and he glances at it quickly to see: _omg?????_ from Kim Jongdae. Confused, he goes back to explaining the plan for the term, scanning the nameless faces until his sight catches on someone familiar, in a wide-brim black hat and pretentious thin frames perched on his nose—that’s not… Minseok internally gasps as Jongdae gives him a small wave, grinning when he realises Minseok’s recognised him.

He doesn’t deserve this. He hasn’t castrated Lu Han (yet). Karma doesn’t have to be a bitch to him (yet).

Feeling faint, Minseok hands a pile of papers to someone in the first row to pass around and goes back to sit on the edge of his desk, avoiding all eye contact with Jongdae. Was he really gonna hook up with one of his students? Is his life a joke?!

The answer to that _rhetorical_ question is yes, apparently, when Jongdae hangs back after the tutorial’s finished. Minseok’s packing up his things when he hears a small cough above him, and looks up to see Jongdae smiling at him.

“So,” Jongdae starts, rocking on his ankles, “You’re real.”

“I am,” Minseok steely says.

“And you’re—”

“I am.”

Jongdae walks over to the other side of the desk, and Minseok backs away, the backs of his thighs pressing against the edge with Jongdae’s proximity. “I’m still up for the date, if you are.”

Minseok gapes, “Uh. I’ll get back to you.”

Jongdae winks, prancing out of the class.

 

-

 

What has Lu Han done? WHAT HAS _MINSEOK_ DONE????

Minseok receives two simultaneous messages in Renaissance Writing, which he’s also taking: one from Byun Baekhyun, _wow i’ve always had a teacher kink_ , and another from Do Kyungsoo, _My life is a joke_.

No, Kyungsoo, your life isn’t the joke. Minseok’s is. It’s like fate decided to gather all the comedic power in the world and use it on him, and him alone. His sight falls on Baekhyun towards the left of the class, giggling into his book, and Kyungsoo in the front row, face buried in his hands.

As if it wasn't bad enough for one of his students to be a potential hook-up, now there's another two. Minseok is going to pass out.

After class, he aims to escape as quickly as he can, but gets caught on the way out by someone stepping in front of him. He glances up to see Baekhyun grinning at him. Smugly. It could very well be a smirk.

"Hi?" Minseok squeaks, "Do I know you?"

Baekhyun leans in close, "The real question is, Kim Minseok, do you know _me_?"

Minseok holds his breath just as another voice cuts in from behind them, "Quit it, Byun." Minseok turns around to see Do Kyungsoo, narrowing his eyes at a sheepish Baekhyun, "Sorry about this, uh, situation," He says to Minseok, apologetic look on his face.

"You two know each other?" Minseok asks, looking between the two.

Baekhyun nods, "We're _best friends_." He throws an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulders. Kyungsoo shrugs him off immediately, but Baekhyun's grin doesn't die in the slightest. "I like to think we're Pinky and the Brain. Me being the Brain of course."

"Fuck you," Kyungsoo says, not even bothering to defend himself because Baekhyun is obviously Pinky.

"That's nice. I'll see you two around then," Minseok says quickly, sidestepping Baekhyun and scampering down the corridor.

"I'll text you babe!" Baekhyun calls out, " _Ouch_ , Kyungsoo."

 

-

 

Yawning, Minseok grabs another paper off the large stack on his desk. It’s well into the evening, and Minseok’s almost tempted to call it quits for the day but he knows the sooner he gets this done, the more relieved he’ll feel going home.

His eyelids are drooping unconsciously when his phone begins to ring, pulling him out of his reverie. It’s the Algebra lecturer. He’d left around an hour ago and Minseok doesn’t know what he would want but clicks Answer anyway.

“Minseok,” He bellows, entirely too cheery for Minseok’s current gloomy disposition, “I just recieved an email from a student which I’ve forwarded to you. Uh, he’s my nephew and he’s having some trouble in Algebra and if you could do me the biggest favour—”

“You want me to tutor him,” Minseok deadpans. Like he has the time.

“No, no. Just arrange a couple appointments to explain the material to him?” Sounds like tutoring to Minseok.

He sighs, “Okay, I’ll figure it out. Night, sunbaenim.”

“Thank you, Minseok. I know I can always count on you.”

Minseok hangs up, opening his email to get the kid’s phone number. He punches it in, tapping his fingers on the desk. “Yo, Chanyeol speaking.”

“Hi. This is Kim Minseok, one of the Algebra teaching assistants. Apparently you’re a bit stuck on the material, and—”

“Yes! Can we sort out a time and place? I’ll be eternally grateful,” The kid, _Chanyeol_ , interjects.

Minseok reads off a free date on his calendar, arranging for one of the college cafes, before hanging up and falling face-first on his desk.

 

-

 

If someone told Minseok he would be stuck with three not-so-secret admirers all vying for his attention through different methods of modern-day courting, he so would not have listened to Lu Han, Han Lu, Idiot of the Century. Monday sees Jongdae breathing down the back of Minseok’s neck and placing his hands on his hips as Minseok explains him something on the whiteboard after class. Wednesday sees Baekhyun draping himself over Minseok’s desk after class, running a hand along the length of his body, looking more stupid than obscene, and Kyungsoo handing Minseok a container of heart-shaped cookies with his very own heart-shaped grin. And finally, Friday sees Minseok waiting impatiently in the college cafe for the student he’s supposed to be helping.

“See,” Lu Han says over the phone, “I’m a genius.”

“I beg to differ,” Minseok replies coolly, sipping on his coffee.

“Minseokkie, don’t be like that. You could find True Love,” Lu Han whispers, “Or you know, get laid. Because you need it.”

Minseok rolls his eyes, laughing, “They’re my _students_.”

“Won’t be in a few months,” Lu Han snickers.

“Excuse me,” A deep voice above him says. Minseok glances up, as Lu Han asks him _what’s wrong_. So, this must be Park Chanyeol. Tall, brooding, kinda goofy-looking. _Cute_. The kid gasps, wide-eyed, as Minseok says goodbye to his friend and hangs up. “Y-you must be Kim Minseok.”

“That’s me,” Minseok says, offering Chanyeol a smile and gesturing for him to sit. “It’s nice to meet you Chanyeol-sshi.”

Chanyeol slips into the seat next to him, still staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. “Yeah,” He says breathily, “Nice to meet you.”

“Let’s get started.”

… “And, wait for it, _he was lying all along._ ” Chanyeol snorts, “Can you believe it? He hated that meatloaf.”

Minseok laughs, shaking his head. He pushes the worksheet across the table—not that far, because somehow, Chanyeol has found himself almost pressed up against Minseok’s side. “Now, these are the mistakes you’ve made.” He points to all the red, smiling as Chanyeol groans.

“Can’t we talk about something interesting?” Chanyeol says, “Like _you_ , for example.”

Minseok raises an eyebrow, playing along, “Well, what do you want to know?”

That stumps Chanyeol for a few moments before he swings back and asks cheekily, “Are you single?”

“That,” Minseok says with a smile, “is none of your business.”

A blush is rising on Chanyeol’s cheeks as he nods, and looks back down at his work.

“But just for the record, I am.”

Chanyeol’s face brightens, but he doesn’t prod Minseok for any more information after that.

 

-

 

After Algebra, Minseok has to pry a very desperate and clingy Jongdae off him. Jongdae pouts, but finally lets go of Minseok and walks out of the classroom, shoulders hunched, making Minseok feel guilty enough to yell out a goodbye and offer him a wide grin. He lifts up his stack of textbooks with some effort, and turns off the light and locks the door of the classroom. The tower wobbles precariously but Minseok manages to keep it steady as he walks down the corridor.

“Hyung!” A familiar voice calls out. Minseok turns around to see Chanyeol jogging over. “Let me help you.”

Minseok is about to protest when Chanyeol grabs half of the books, grinning at Minseok before walking forward. Minseok follows him in astonishment.

“Where are we taking these?” Chanyeol asks after a few moments of silence.

“My office.”

Chanyeol lets out a short laugh, as if _of course_ , “Lead the way.”

“How are you finding the material now?” Minseok asks, unlocking the door to his office once they arrive.

Chanyeol places the books on Minseok’s desk, and scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m still confused about a few things.”

Internally sighing at Chanyeol’s puppy-dog eyes, Minseok says, “I can help you again, if you’d like?”

He doesn’t feel too bad about losing more of his time when Chanyeol grins brightly.

 

-

 

Usually Minseok would be jumping at a chance to watch back-to-back episodes of Law & Order, but he doesn’t like to be bedridden sick when doing so. He coughs, wiping his nose with a tissue as Lu Han enters the room, sitting on the edge of his bed in concern.

“Get my phone, would you?” Minseok asks nasally, burying himself under the covers.

Lu Han nods, sliding it across the covers. Minseok presses Chanyeol’s name, waiting for the ring.

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Minseok says, once he picks up.

“Hyung, you don’t sound so good.”

_Well, you don’t say_. “Yeah. I’m sick, so I can’t make it today.”

“Oh.” To his credit, Chanyeol does try to mask the disappointment in his tone, “Is there anything I can do?”

“No—” Suddenly the phone is being wrenched out his hand, and Lu Han is whispering something into it, with an expression he usually has when he’s out to ruin Minseok’s life.

“What are you doing?” Minseok hisses, grabbing his phone back.

Lu Han smiles angelically, slipping out of the room, as Minseok bids Chanyeol farewell.

Twenty minutes later, Minseok’s despondently staring at Odette across the room—he can’t cuddle her, her fur makes him sneeze—and the doorbell rings. He leaves it to Lu Han, expecting it to be his mother or something, but instead someone opens his bedroom door, shutting it after himself. Minseok looks up to see Chanyeol standing there, staring at the ground, container in one hand and guitar in the other.

He blinks in surprise, unable to form words. What the hell is Park Chanyeol doing in his house? “What the hell are you doing in my house?”

“Your friend, Lu Han…”

So, that’s what Lu Han was whispering. He can’t really blame Chanyeol then, not when he’s looking so shameful. “Oh. I’m sorry that I couldn’t make it.”

Chanyeol pads over the room, quickly asking permission to sit on the side of the bed. “It’s not your fault you got sick hyung.” He smiles, “Anyway, I brought you chicken soup.”

Minseok’s stomach grumbles at the sound of food, and he gratuitously takes the container from Chanyeol, thanking him. “And the guitar?”

“Well, I thought I’d sing you a song. To make you feel better.”

“That’s sweet.” Minseok grins through a mouthful of chicken.

Chanyeol lifts his snapback, flattens his hair and puts it back on, before taking his guitar. He experimentally strums a few times and bites his lip, face contorting into an expression of serious concentration. He begins the instrumental, and opens his mouth to sing, “ _You’re just like an angel, your skin makes me cry. I wish I was special, you’re so fucking special~_.” He looks up, eyes locking onto Minseok’s, “ _But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here~_.”

When Chanyeol’s finished, Minseok claps—even though it was kinda morbid, the intention cheered him up—and Chanyeol gets up to bow.

“What are you watching?” Chanyeol asks, motioning to the TV.

“Law & Order,” Minseok replies. Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it— “Wanna watch?”

Chanyeol props himself up against the headboard, swinging his legs across the bed awkwardly. He looks uncomfortable, but it’s the best he’s gonna get because Minseok doesn’t want to get him sick (if he’s going to be honest with himself, his self-control will be totally destroyed by Chanyeol going under the covers and _that_ is what would get Chanyeol sick).

After a while of comfortable silence, Minseok asks Chanyeol to grab the box of tissues from the bedside table next to him. “What’s this?” Chanyeol asks, reaching down behind the dresser to grab something that’s fallen. Minseok’s eyes widen when Chanyeol shows it to him—it’s a tiny photo frame, with a photo of him and Yifan on their third anniversary.

“My ex-boyfriend,” Minseok replies, quietly. “This was taken in Berlin.” He takes the frame out of Chanyeol’s hand, his thumb rubbing the glass.

“Did you—”

“Yeah, he, uh,” Minseok’s not entirely sure why he’s telling Chanyeol all of this, “had his own dreams to chase. I couldn’t stop him.”

“But you loved him?”

Minseok glances up, smiling. “What does a kid like you know about love?”

Chanyeol looks down, at Minseok’s eyes, his lips, like he has something on the tip of his tongue, but instead laughs, “What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Minseok laughs, shaking his head, and places the photo in the drawer of his bedside table.

 

-

 

It all happens in some kind of slow-mo movie montage—Minseok strolls through the field of daisies (the pathway that cuts through Engineering & Maths and English) and Jongdae walks next to him, holding out a bouquet of roses, and he sneezes because what the fuck, he’s allergic, why is he in a field of flowers anyway? He manages to shake Jongdae off but then Devil’s Child #2 pops up out of nowhere, throwing an arm around Minseok’s shoulders as he asks Minseok whether he likes his cute, perky ass. While Minseok may appreciate the cuteness that is Baekhyun’s bubble butt, he doesn’t really want everything attached to it. Poor Baekhyun is left like a kicked puppy on the pathway, staring regretfully after Minseok. Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo appears next to him, like an apparition, a sight in all black. Like Wednesday Addams. Wow. Headcanon confirmed. He asks Minseok if he wants to make a baby with him, Minseok says they’re both men, Kyungsoo says it doesn’t matter, and Minseok says NO and Kyungsoo slinks away, to lick his wounds. Good. Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo can all lick each others wounds (which is what happens later than night, anyway, but Minseok never finds out about that).

Finally, _finally_ , Minseok reaches his office and internally groans when he sees Chanyeol, waiting on the bench next to the door. He leaps up when he sees Minseok, sporting a cocksure grin. Minseok narrows his eyes. He’s up to something.

“You okay, hyung?” Chanyeol asks as they enter the office.

Minseok spins around, hands on his hips. “What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol sticks out his bottom lip, walking forward slowly. Minseok backs up into the shelf, as Chanyeol looms over him. He leans down and—

“WHAT THE HELL IS IN THE WATER TODAY?” Minseok yells in Chanyeol’s face. He glances to the window, almost thinking he sees three faces peering in, but ghosts aren’t the reason his heart is hammering in his chest.

Chanyeol shrugs, “Are you thirsty?” He asks, eyes gleaming.

“Ugh,” Minseok says before Chanyeol leans down and kisses him, straight on the mouth. Minseok places a hand on Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him down to lick into his mouth as Chanyeol holds Minseok’s hips with his large hands. Not yaoi hands, Minseok thinks, he never really liked yaoi hands anyway.

He lets Chanyeol run his fingers along the plane of Minseok’s stomach, the room stifling with the heat of their kiss. Finally, Chanyeol pulls back to assault Minseok’s neck, sucking a mark into the hollow of his throat. He leans back to whisper against Minseok’s slick lips, eyes blown with lust, “You know, I’m really good with instruments.” His hand reaches the hem of Minseok’s jeans, his intention clear.

“Yeah?” Minseok says, hips thrusting forward of their own accord. “Shut the blinds first.”

Chanyeol nods, bounding over the room to shut them and then returning, immediately dropping to his knees. He makes quick work of Minseok’s jeans, pulling them down to his ankles as he mouths Minseok through his underwear. Minseok’s head lolls back against the shelf, mouth open as he pants.

After what feels like forever, Chanyeol hooks a thumb into Minseok’s underwear, pulling them down and immediately taking Minseok’s cock into his hand, fisting him slowly. He runs the leaking cockhead along his lips, and Minseok chances a glance down, immediately regretting it when he sees Chanyeol’s pink, wet lips covered in his pre-cum. He takes a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair, as Chanyeol slowly goes down on him, the wet heat engulfing him beautifully.

“Fuck, Chanyeol, you’re so good,” Minseok bites out, moaning when Chanyeol sucks him, creating an amazing suction around his cock.

Soon, Minseok feels a tight coil in his stomach and gives Chanyeol’s hair one warning tug before pulling out and coming across Chanyeol’s cheeks and open mouth. Chanyeol licks his lips, standing up to grab a few tissues from Minseok’s desk. Minseok grabs his wrist, pulling him in for one last kiss—he can taste himself on Chanyeol’s tongue.

Before he can jerk Chanyeol off, the younger quietly asks, “Do you want to, uh, see my band play this weekend?”

“You’re in a band?” Minseok says, leaning up as he tries to chase Chanyeol’s lips.

“Yeah. I’d really love it if you could come.”

Already did. Badum tss. “Sure,” Minseok says, smiling, “I’d love that too.” Post-coital Minseok obviously doesn’t think about the consequences of his actions—hooking up with a college student, hooking up with someone else after months of being alone—but right now, he can’t bring himself to care about anything other than Chanyeol.

 

-

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Lu Han says. He hovers behind Minseok—as Minseok styles his hair in the bathroom mirror—wiping away tears. “Finally moving on.”

Minseok rolls his eyes, but he knows Lu Han means well. He even drops Minseok off at the pub where Chanyeol’s band is performing, and Minseok’s grateful for the free ride. There’s a nervous fluttering in his stomach as he enters the venue, slipping in between the crowd to find a free spot to sit and wait.

He orders a drink for himself, tapping his fingers on the table as he sips the glass. Finally, the MC announces Chanyeol’s band—We The Globe—and they file out onto the stage, Chanyeol taking a seat at the drums, while Kyungsoo slings his guitar over his body, and Jongdae and Baekhyun take their microphones. Wait. What.

Minseok’s eyes widen, the realisation dawning on him, as Jongdae introduces them one-by-one. Holy fuck. They begin to play a cool, The 1975-esque song, but Minseok can’t pay attention to Jongdae and Baekhyun’s slick vocals, because he’s still in shock that they all know each other and that the universe is fucking him over like nobody’s business.

A thought occurs to him, and he opens up his phone and then an app he hasn’t touched in a few months, that now lays dusty and abandoned in one of the folders. He quickly scrolls through his messages, landing on one very familiar _Park Chanyeol, who plays in a band and is a hopeless romantic_. Minseok glances up at where Chanyeol’s professionally flipping his stick in one hand, foot working on the pedal and then back down at the photo. Yeah, it’s the same Park Chanyeol. Ha ha.

By the end of the set, slow ballads and crooning jazz bar songs included, Minseok’s loosened up and losing himself in the music. He bops his head to the tune on the speakers and jumps when someone grabs his arm—it’s Chanyeol, grinning down at him. He jerks his chin in the general direction of the back of the stage, and Minseok gets up and follows him.

“I can’t believe you won,” Jongdae grumbles in the dressing room, when they enter.

“Won?” Minseok squeaks.

Baekhyun nods, “What do you find in that flat ass, over _me_?” He pouts down at Minseok and Chanyeol’s joined hands. Minseok lets go, not even realising they’d been holding hands. He turns back to look at Chanyeol, who, for all intents and purposes, looks really fucking guilty.

“You know how we all found you on that app? It was kind of a coincidence.”

“And we started a bet to see who could win you over first,” Kyungsoo butts in, glaring at Chanyeol.

Minseok’s heart sinks. So it was all a goddamn bet. He knew he couldn’t trust himself to be with a kid.

Chanyeol grabs his hand again when he sees Minseok’s face falling. He glares at the other three and they scamper out of the dressing room, throwing him a thumbs up. “It may have been that at first, but you can’t really think you’re just a bet to me, hyung.”

Minseok sighs, staring at a spot on the ground. He’s already given his heart to someone before, how can he trust another? Maybe, just maybe…

Chanyeol lifts Minseok’s chin up with his hand, “I really like you, if you’d just give me a chance—” Fuck it, Minseok stands on his tiptoes, leaning up to peck Chanyeol on the mouth. Chanyeol deepens the kiss, pressing Minseok into the wall as the latter curls his fingers around Chanyeol’s exposed biceps. Chanyeol finally leans away, panting, “I didn’t even get to say my line!” Minseok raises an eyebrow, “Can I love you like a love song, baby?”

Minseok spins them around, locking his thigh between Chanyeol’s legs as he whispers into his mouth, “Right now, let me ride you like a… sex song.”

“Eloquent, hyung,” Chanyeol snorts.


End file.
